


Shotgun

by faerieswing



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Smoking, Smut, indulgent!even, needy!isak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 18:53:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11386296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faerieswing/pseuds/faerieswing
Summary: Isak is settling in for a Friday night alone at home after Even heads off to work, but those plans quickly change. PWP with lots love and feelings.





	Shotgun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [verlore_poplap](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verlore_poplap/gifts).



> A gift of Evak smut for Mimi <3

Home alone for the first time in a few weeks, Isak found himself in bed, hood pulled over his ears, about halfway through the joint between his lips. One of Even’s carefully crafted "ambiance" playlists played softly from his phone on the bedside table. He stared up at the ceiling, watching the smoke dance around in the last bit of sunlight streaming in through the window.

  
Even left for work about two hours ago, and Isak already finished eating his dinner and watched the series of FIFA glitches videos on YouTube that he’d been saving for an occasion such as tonight—Even was at work, Jonas busy rewatching _Stranger Things_ with Eva since they were broken up when it first came out, Magnus and Vilde on their biweekly lo mein date night, and Mahdi working his new job at a music store. Isak was aimlessly scrolling through the YouTube recommendations on his PS4 (film review, film review, Frank Ocean music video, photography tutorial, FIFA fails) when he remembered the joint in his bag, courtesy of Jonas. Though Even said he didn’t mind if Isak smoked around him, Isak always felt guilty about it. But here he was, all alone on a Friday night, so he thought _what the hell?_ and fumbled around for a few minutes before he found a lighter and settled in under the covers.

  
Isak exhaled the smoke slowly, beginning to feel the familiar weightlessness settle into his limbs, a laugh tickling in the back of his throat. It had been months since he last smoked, which explained why it took so little to start working. Isak smiled and closed his eyes, turning his head to the side, inadvertently breathing in Even’s smell on his pillow. Suddenly he felt a shudder race down his back, a stirring below his belly button.

  
With a quiet laugh, Isak took another long drag, holding it in for a few moments until he felt his lungs sting, his free hand slowly gravitating down to brush across the front of his sweat pants. Eyes still closed, his mind drifted to earlier today, to kissing Even in the hallway before he left for his shift, to curling his fingers in the front of Even’s jeans. Maybe Isak was trying to make him late for work, just a little. Maybe he was trying to pay them back for calling him in for a shift yesterday, Even's day off, and maybe he was a little mad that they didn’t Even skip his Friday shift in exchange. But right then he didn’t feel mad anymore. It felt a little funny actually. Isak kicked his socked feet around under the covers and laughed softly to himself, feeling warm and fluttery as he softly palmed himself through his pants, remembering the way he’d made Even blush, the smell of his aftershave.

  
A moment later—or minutes, Isak couldn’t tell exactly—there was a noise at the front door, a jangling sound followed by a shuffling of feet. Isak lifted his head, time still rather slow around him. Suddenly the bed was shaking and Even was there next to him, grinning at him, bright as the sun.

  
“Well, what do we have here?” He asked, and Isak blinked at him a few times, not sure if Even was really there or if he’d just wished him into existence.

  
He grinned, feeling his hand and arm move as if underwater as he reached out to touch Even’s cheek. “Baby?” a question in his husky voice.

  
“The power went out on the whole block surrounding work, so I got to leave early,” Even said happily, pushing Isak’s hood back so he could press a kiss to his forehead.

  
Isak just smiled back at him feeling warmer and floatier now because . . . _oh_.

 

“Shit, I forgot, I’m so sorry,” Isak mumbled, looking down at the joint still in his hand, sitting up to try to find a mug or glass to stub it out in.

  
But then Even’s big hand was there, covering his own, pulling the joint from Isak’s fingers. “Shhh,” he was saying.

  
“But, Even, you can’t. . .”

  
“I’m not, just hold on.” Even took the joint and flipped it around in his fingers, smiling. “Lean back.”

  
Isak did as Even asked, watching with a slightly agape expression as Even took a long drag but didn’t inhale, his cheeks puffed outward adorably, lips pursed together to hold in the smoke. Even shifted onto his elbow, leaning over Isak, letting out a slow billow of smoke into Isak’s waiting mouth. Isak couldn’t help but laugh a little as he opened up his mouth more, inhaling the stream from Even’s lips. Even leaned in a little closer, nose nudging against Isak’s cheek, his full lower lip brushing at the corner of Isak’s mouth, his breath warm against his skin. The touch was electric, sending a jolt straight to Isak’s cock, and he exhaled the smoke with a quiet moan.

  
He felt Even’s smile more than saw it, his eyes closing again as he tried to blindly search for Even’s lips to kiss properly. Even found him first, warm lips pressing quickly against the opposite corner of Isak’s mouth. Isak chased after him, kissing him fully as he fumbled around to grip at the back of Even’s hair. He felt Even shift on the bed, reaching out for the cup he’d been looking for earlier, dropping the last of the joint inside.

  
“Mmmm,” Isak exhaled a little louder than he’d meant. He quickly parted his lips, tilting his head so he could meet Even more fully, breathing in his usual clean scent that now had a tinge of espresso around the edges. It was a lovely combination. Gently, Isak rubbed his tongue against Even’s lower lip, feeling an invisible balloon begin to inflate in his chest.

  
Laughing quietly into the kiss, Even mumbled, “Did you miss me?” The side of his thumb stroked along Isak’s chin.

  
Instead of pausing to answer, Isak tugged at Even’s hair harder, swirling his tongue around inside Even’s mouth. Even gasped a little in surprise, but quickly met Isak’s tongue with equal enthusiasm.

  
Although Isak always tended to be a little needy and demanding, that particular trait only intensified when exposed to weed or alcohol. “Even . . .” he practically whined, his hips pushing up off the mattress, part invitation, part demand. Lucky for Isak, Even rarely denied him anything, always attentive to his every need.

  
“Isak . . . baby?” Even asked, pulling back a little to look at him, his pupils dark and huge already, questioning. He brushed his knuckles along Isak’s cheek, down his jaw.

  
“Evennnn,” Isak moaned impatiently, reaching out to paw at Even’s hips, tugging him closer, not quite able to verbalize _get on top of me already_. Isak’s head felt light and heavy at the same time, but his body was beginning the familiar chant of _fuck me, Even, fuck me_ that he would recognize in any state, upside down or inside out.

  
Even looked down at him with an expression mixed with amusement and wonder, but mostly eagerness. Even may not have been high, but he seemed to understand what Isak meant just fine. He straddled Isak’s hips in a fluid motion, putting his warm hands on either side of Isak’s face as he leaned down to resume kissing him within an inch of his life. Even kissed him in that stomach-churning, _Even_ way of his, tongue tracing along Isak's lips, sucking gently, almost reverently, making Isak's toes curl and his heart sing. 

  
Almost immediately, Isak started rocking his hips upwards, pressing his cock against Even’s thigh, nearly breathless already, though that wasn’t about to slow him down from licking back into Even’s mouth, trying to catch Even's lip between his teeth to tug on lightly. 

  
They hadn’t fooled around when one or both of them were high in well over a year—the last time, what felt like another lifetime ago now, Isak had still been pretty shy, content to let Even lead the way and set the pace. Now he felt bold, a surge of confidence leading him to push his hands under Even’s shirt, greedy fingertips pushing away boxers and pressing into bare hips, guiding him forward to push Even’s cock against his own, grinding. It felt amazing, Even’s lips vibrating in a moan against his tongue, the twitching of Even’s hardening cock apparent even through the fabric of his pants.

  
Even pulled back from the kiss to look Isak in the eye, hips never missing a beat. Even’s cheeks were pink already, his mouth hanging open, a little more red and swollen than usual, hair falling out of style. He looked so gorgeous, like he walked right out of a dirty dream, and Isak never wanted to take his eyes off him.

  
“Fuck, Isak,” Even mumbled, “you’re incredible.” He traced along the bow of Isak’s upper lip with his fingertip, looking at him like he couldn’t believe his luck.

 

Sort of missing the point, Isak nodded to himself—he did indeed feel incredible, all over. But he wanted more, so he pushed up Even’s black t-shirt, yanking a little roughly to help it over Even’s head, not really noticing how shocked Even looked.

  
“Kiss me,” Isak begged, needing to feel more of Even’s perfect lips, taste more of him, feel the  _I will give you the world_  feeling that Even always spoke through his kisses. 

  
Mercifully, there were Even’s huge hands on his face again, Even’s huge mouth covering his own, Even’s huge cock pressing into his stomach—Isak wanted to be swallowed whole by it all. Everything felt amplified, like someone turned the volume dial of Isak’s head all the way up.

  
“So fucking beautiful,” Even murmured against his neck, and then Isak felt air on his stomach, his chest, and then he was being pulled upwards, hoodie and t-shirt coming off.

  
Time slowed down again, melted around Isak, and was replaced with a warm rain shower of kisses and light caresses all over his face, neck, arms, chest, stomach. Then his sweat pants were off, then his hips were off the bed, then his head was thrown back on the pillow. Even hopped off the bed briefly to kick off his pants, leaving them in a puddle on the floor.

  
Suddenly he was back, everywhere all at once. “Isak? Isak?” Even was asking, face buried in Isak’s lower stomach, nosing against the dark curls, breath hot and sweet against Isak’s aching cock.

  
“Yes, yes, please, Even, yes.”

  
Even  was covering him in an instant, mouth was like warm velvet, and Isak was seeing flashes of light behind his eyes, head soaring again, tingles like bottle rockets swirling and pulsing, swirling and pulsing. He dug his fingers into Even’s hair again, eyes rolling back slightly as Even moaned around his cock, the bed shifting as Even pressed himself into the mattress.

  
Isak had been vaguely aware of the music hovering around the edges of the bed, but just then the song changed to one of Even’s favorites, Perfume Genius’s “Queen,” and the slow, lilting vocals and floating synth line grabbed his ear, and Isak melted more around the edges, feeling himself merge into the music, into Even, into the hot air that still smelled vaguely of smoke, of coffee, of sex.

  
Wave after wave of heat washed over Isak as Even worked his cock in and out of his mouth, his tongue moving in long stripes up his length, swirling around his head, teasing. Isak could feel it in his fingernails, could feel every moan from the back of Even’s throat down into his ankles and toes. He felt like laughing again, his chest practically singing.

  
“So, so good, Even. You’re . . . ahhh.” He reached down to take one of Even’s hands, tracing along his fingers as he closed his eyes again, sinking into the bed, sinking into the loops of pleasure working up and down his body, loving the sounds of Even’s breath mixing with the music—the perfect remix.

  
After another indiscernible amount of time, Isak felt Even pause, but he couldn’t quite open his eyes, just made a pitiful sound and clutched Even’s hand to his chest.

 

“Do you want to come—”

  
Before Even could finish his sentence, Isak nodded quickly, wiggling his hips and finally opening his eyes to look up at Even.

  
A gorgeous smile spread across Even’s face as he laughed, eyes crinkling as he shook his head a little, hair fanned out in a blonde starburst behind his ears, a pink flush dusting his skin from cheek to ribcage.

  
“But do you want to come—” Even leaned down, lips against Isak’s ear, “in my mouth?” He mouthed at a spot below Isak’s earlobe, squeezing his hand. “Or with me inside you?”

  
Gasping, Isak grabbed the side of Even’s neck, rolling his hips. He fumbled for words but managed, “Fuck me, Even, please.”

  
A smile in his voice, Even murmured, “Yeah?” against his neck.

  
“Yeah. Yes. I need you.” Isak was missing Even’s mouth badly, his free hand gravitating to lightly stroke his cock. The touch made him jump a little, every inch of his body buzzing, on edge, ready for release.

  
Even kissed him deeply, opening his mouth wide to slip his tongue between Isak’s lips, his cock leaving a wet trail against Isak’s stomach, the sensation pulling another moan from the back of his throat. Then Even was gone for a moment, Isak feeling cold as he heard him fumbling around in the drawers, returning and immediately settling between Isak’s legs. Isak shifted, pulling up his legs, feet against the bed. He grabbed onto Even’s back as he began to press a finger inside, the lube cold at first, making him jerk.

  
Taking his time, Even worked his finger in and out, kissing Isak’s hips, his lower stomach, his thighs, teeth nipping lightly at his nipples, other hand massaging his legs as Isak leaned back his spinning head, mumbling incoherent phrases of encouragement until a second finger caused him to moan again, followed eventually by a third. The room started to slip away, but Even was an anchor, keeping Isak from floating away completely.

  
When Even finally settled on his knees, Isak was shaking. He dug his nails into Even’s back as he felt him push inside, just a hint at the relief he was aching for, sparks inside his stomach popping around like fire crackers.

  
Slowly, Even began to move, pushing all the way forward until his hips were flush with Isak’s ass, pausing to let out a loud, shaky exhale. He looked down at Isak, pupils so large they almost eclipsed the blue of his irises, hands rubbing up and down Isak's raised legs. Isak reached up, gasping for breath as he got used to the pressure, the dull pain that held the promise of much, much more. After several moments, the tightness was beginning to fade into the background, being replaced by a chant of _more, more, more_. Isak cupped Even’s cheek, rubbing his thumb along Even’s lips, pulling the lower lip down a little. Even stared hotly back at him, cheeks flushed, expression completely _fucked_ , and Isak never felt more in love—he wanted to shout and laugh and cheer.

  
Carefully Even began to grind his hips, not breaking eye contact as he pulled Isak’s thumb into his mouth, cock rubbing at that spot inside Isak. Isak’s mouth dropped open and he bared downwards, pressing back into Even’s small thrusts. _More, more, more_. As Even sucked on his thumb and began to move faster, Isak started to sweat, face flushing while he moaned Even’s name over and over. The pulsing in his cock started again in earnest, his stomach muscles clenching and unclenching, lower back coming up off the bed.

  
“You are so perfect, Isak,” Even breathed before throwing his head back again, his rhythm picking up more in pace. Isak ran both palms down Even’s chest, curving around to rub up and down his sides, transfixed by the movement of his muscles, the heaving of his breath. His head was spinning and he wanted to feel more Even, more everything.

  
Even dropped forward, hands on opposite sides of Isak’s shoulders so he could kiss him, moan into his mouth. Isak could hardly keep up, kissing back sloppily, licking against the corner of Even's mouth, his cheek a few times as he missed his lips. More messy kisses against his chin, his nose, his jaw, warm breath against his ear, and all Isak could do was hold on, bury his fingers in Even’s hair and arch into his every touch.

  
“I love you,” Even moaned into his ear. “Isak, I love you so much. God.”

  
“Love—you—Even, ah, ah,” Isak gasped back, breath hitching as Even slammed into him harder. It felt so good, so all consuming, so _much_. He felt so full, like he couldn’t possibly feel any more, like he could never ask for anything else. 

  
With Even bent forward, Isak’s hips came up off the bed a little more, Even pressing the length of his body down to meet him, the underside of Isak’s cock rubbing against Even’s stomach and hip with each thrust. The extra attention to his cock was teetering Isak on the edge, tendrils of magic working their way up from his hips, looping around his neck and shoulders. His muscles twitched in an uneven rhythm, mouth falling open, feeling his jaw tighten. Even was panting into his mouth and Isak grabbed hard at his hair. 

  
“Ha, ah, oh Even, Even—” he started to cant, back arching more, unable to hold still as he grasped wildly at Even’s shoulders. No stopping it now, his orgasm building in a swelling crescendo, toes curling, head lolling back, giving Even room to suck on his neck as he plunged over the edge with a low cry.

  
Barely able to catch his breath, Isak felt wave after wave hit him, Even moving quicker and breathing loud and fast in his ear. Isak felt like laughing again, more sailing bursts of warmth crashing over him, a faint buzzing in his head. Before his own orgasm was even through, he felt Even’s muscles tighten up, heard him gasping against his ear, deep voice saying his name desperately as he started to come. Isak tightened around him more, holding him closer, shutting his eyes and marveling at the sounds Even made, kissing wildly at his neck, his shoulder.

  
“Yes, Even, baby, yes,” he murmured, holding on tight as Even came, shoulders shaking, bed squeaking.

  
They held each other close, Even’s face partially buried in the pillow, partially pressed against Isak’s neck, breath hot against his skin. Isak felt practically boneless, sinking deeply into the bed, almost dizzy with the reverberations working their way through his body. He drifted in and out of focusing on catching his breath and rubbing Even’s back, head heavy but a feeling of complete chill enveloping him, and he hoped Even, too.

  
Eventually Even untangled their limbs, passing Isak a tissue with a small laugh. After a quick trip to the bathroom, they settled back into the bed, comforter draped over the sweaty part of the sheets. On his back, Even wrapped his arm around Isak, kissing the top of his head as Isak pressed his cheek into Even’s chest, settling on his side, pressing every inch that he could against Even's body.

  
“Bless power outages,” Isak managed to mumble into Even’s skin, his face bouncing a little as Even laughed in reply. He felt Even card his long fingers through his hair, and Isak was ready to sink into Even forever and never move again. He wiggled his toes against the tops of Even's feet. 

  
“I’m so sorry I crashed your party,” Even said, teasing.

  
“Ha. You’re such a buzzkill, Even,” Isak retorted, fumbling around to grab onto one of Even’s hands, entwining their fingers.

  
“Just call me Buzzkillington,” Even laughed, the sound bright, and Isak felt that balloon in his chest again.

  
“You just put me right to sleep every time,” Isak mumbled, loving the feeling of Even playing in his hair, nails lighting scratching against his scalp.

  
“Mmm, you’ve discovered my superpower.” Even’s fingertips skated down Isak’s shoulders and back, drawing shapes and loops. Isak felt himself fading fast.

  
“Such a . . . such a snooze fest,” he sighed, nuzzling more into Even’s chest. “So boring.”

  
Isak was semi aware of another laugh and comeback from Even, but his eyes felt so heavy, his breath slowing down, so, so comfortable. He tried to mumble something else back, but he melted into Even’s warmth, the touch on his back, the sound of Even’s heartbeat against his ear, and drifted off into an easy sleep.


End file.
